


Forever Love Forgotten

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time.  Juudai doesn't want it to be.  Juudai doesn't want to forget Yubel at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Forever Love Forgotten  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A60, write a 1st person POV fic; GX Flash bingo, #016, beloved  
**Notes:** Juudai is about seven or eight in this story. While the canon showed him very calm when the actual memory erasure took place, I can't honestly believe he would be if he knew what was going on. He cared about Yubel too much to just let his memories of her be wiped away without at least a protest or two.  
**Summary:** It's time. Juudai doesn't want it to be. Juudai doesn't want to forget Yubel at all.

* * *

My parents are mad at me. So are the doctors and nurses. I keep telling them I want to go home. I don't want to do this. I don't want them to do this. 

They didn't tell me what they were doing anyway. I only found out because a couple of the nurses thought I was asleep and they talked about it where I could hear them. 

One of them thought I was just making it all up and my parents shouldn't 'waste their money' on doing this. If I was their kid, they said, then they'd just make me sleep until I stopped 'pretending'. 

I wish I was. Because that would mean Yubel's not hurting. 

I don't want them to do this to me anyway but no one listens to me. They just want me to stop screaming and start sleeping. 

This is wrong. This is _so wrong_. 

I don't want to forget Yubel. Yubel's in _trouble_. Yubel is _hurting_ and it's all because of _me_. 

I don't know how to get Yubel back. I _want_ to get Yubel back. But Yubel's in space and I can't get in space. 

I would if I could. I'd go right up there and find Yubel and I'd never, ever let anything or anyone hurt Yubel ever again. 

But I can't and my parents want me to forget Yubel ever existed. So they brought me to this hospital and I'm just supposed to sit here and let them mess with my head. 

I'd run away if I could but I don't have anywhere to go. The only place I want to go is to find Yubel. 

It's not that I don't want to sleep. I do. I hate hearing Yubel scream all the time. But I want to sleep because Yubel's not being hurt, not because I just can't hear what's going on. 

I wonder if they understand that. Sometimes it's like they're not even listening to me. 

I can hear them coming now. I want to do something but it's like I can hardly move at all. They stuck a needle in me when they were here before and ever since then I haven't really been able to do that much. I'm getting really sleepy. I don't want to go to sleep because I know when I wake up, it'll all be over with. 

I can't stop this. They're going to make me forget you, Yubel. 

I'm sorry. I don't want to. I want you to _not hurt_ and I'd do anything so you won't. 

I'll find you, Yubel. I don't care what they do to me, but I'll find you one day and I'll help you. Wait for me, please. Please, be all right when I find you. 

Yubel… 

I'm so sorry, Yubel. 

We were supposed to stay together forever and I sent you away. I was wrong. You told me I promised you once. I don't remember making it but I'll keep it anyway, no matter what. 

One day. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
